Many monitoring and/or sensing applications use deployed sensors to collect sensory data (e.g., temperature, light, movement, etc.). In certain situations, collection of sensory data from different sensors is coordinated (e.g., in time, distance, quantity, etc.).
In some wireless networks, access points periodically broadcast beacon frames to wireless nodes within the access point's cell/cluster area. Beacon frames can include a variety of information, including timing information.